Every Coin Has Two Sides
by roxyyRAWRR
Summary: D'aww, it's Kanda's and Allen's anniversary and Kanda is very well-known for not eating anything sweet. Will Allen be able to convince Kanda to eat something sweet, or will it turn into something horrendous? D; AU, Lemon, Yaoi


**D: Ohmagawd! The title makes no sense! Anyways, it was cool ^_~**

**So, this is a birthday fic to Allen-Is-Mine (i should prolly find out her real name soon) but i know that we have a lot in common which is awesome! 8D oddly enough, she's calling me moyashi and then I feel weird after writing this fic... i feel... helpless. No wait, dirty.**

**Okay, but here it is then! Ta-dah~!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUNN****333**

**--**

Allen set the porcelain plates on the table; the ones with the blue flowers decorating the sides and straws of grass wiring around it. He cherished the plates more than anything else in their apartment, if there was a fire of some sort Allen would save the plates over anything else, because they held a precious memory. The same plates he had chosen 3 years ago when he met Kanda in IKEA, bumping into him from behind and in the process of jumping forward out of shock, breaking a expensive vase. An argument immediatley broke out between the 13-year old Allen and 16-year old Kanda, and somehow, it resulted with Allen's father, Mana, paying for the vase and Kanda getting the honour to go out on a date with Allen.

They dined at Sokratos Taverna (recommendations of Tiedoll) and their first date was not graceful or romantic like they'd seen in the movie. It was awkward and quiet, and any conversation they made was bickering which earned themselves a few heads to turn in the restaurant; some said they were like an old married couple. Still in the end the two shared a sweet kiss, and, well, the rest is history.

Smiling upon recalling that fond memory Allen prepared the candles, lighting them with the utmost caution and placing them in the centre of the table; two crimson red wax candles. The tablecloth was royal blue linen and the silvderware were the old antique ones he had received from Bookman on his 14th birthday. The lights were dimmes to create an illusion of the night indoors, and all that was seen were the two burning lights. Now the only thing left was the arrival of his beloved.

3 years of kissing, holding and touching. 3 years of fighting, bitching and shouting. 3 years of tears, laughter and fear. 3 years to say "I love you."

The sound of the door hinges rang throughout the apartment and in stepped Kanda with his hair drenching wet. His luxurious royal bangs were plastered to his face, and liquid dripping from the tip of his nose. His eyes were half-lidded and his dark eyelashes seemed thicker with the absorbed water. Even with him looking like he'd just stepped out of the sea after drowning, he still managed to look gorgeous, and for that, Allen loved him even more. His outfit was simple; a grey raincoat upon a thick white jumper, followed by faded blue jeans and military combat boots. He held one purple umbrella in his left hand which he had recently shut when entering the apartment; and it's the one he bought for Allen on their 1st year anniversary with the words "Be My Umbrella" stitched across the water-proof fabric.

Looking up and meeting the gaze of his white-haired lover Kanda proceeded to enter the kitchen with his boots still muddy and held his head high up whilst inhaling the light aroma. It was unrecognizable to him, but Allen had a pretty good idea of how his plan would work out.

"What did you make?" he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Allen's light pink lips.

"Mm... you'll see. I was hoping I could suprise you. Happy 3-year anniversary!" Allen brough his hands up around Kanda's neck and stood on his tiptoes, leaning in so their foreheads and noses were barely touching.

"I have something I'd like to ask—" The oven clock went off and Allen's attention was drawn to the source of the sudden sound, away from Kanda in his mid-sentence and to the oven; the same place his surprise for Kanda would be. He just hoped it wasn't too hot or else it would hurt. Allen let go of Kanda and walked off into the direction of the oven, on the way he made a short stop at the kitchen counter and extracted a pair of oven mits from the first drawer. Pulling on one plaid oven mit and one red on he spoke.

"Could you please give me 10 minutes, Yuu-pon? I want to make sure it's perfect for you." Allen bent over and opened the oven, letting the heat flow out and caress his cheeks. Gently reaching in and pulling out a sweet-smelling lemon pie with the crispy crust. Standing up straight and shutting the oven, Allen could feel something wamr on him, and it wasn't the warmth of the pie in his hands. Peering over his shoulders he spotted Kanda standing in the same spot he had stood before Allen had asked him for a moment; his navy blue eyes were piercing and his hair was starting to dry, you could see his dry straws and wet straws were locked in a fierce battle. Still with that stoic look, his face not faltering for a second, Allen could see him smile in the depth of his eyes; a sincere smile, as if comforting him.

"I don't like sweets." It was true. The Japanese teen despised sweets more than anything else in the world, and he was well-known for massacring anyone who tried to trick him into it. Allen's theory is that the reason Lavi wears and eyepatch is because Kanda beat him up so bad after he tried to trick him into eating sweets that his right eye was severly scarred. But not even Kanda was that heartless, so maybe there was a one in a million chance that he could change Kanda's mind. Atfer all, it is a shame when someone you love hates something you love; especially when someone loves sweets as much as Allen.

With his sweetheart smile Allen chuckled lightly. "I beg to differ." And he laughed some more at Kanda's raised eyebrow, he loved the man more and more by the second. "10 minutes. I promise you won't regret it."

"You make it sound like you're going to blow the kitchen up."

"Yuu-pon, I'm not!" His high-pitched voice was unbelievably adorable when Allen was whining, and more often than not, it sent Kanda's heart into a crazy flutter; mainly because everytime Allen got defensive over something trivial, his innocent look would be accompanied by a furious blush. Oh god, he remebered the first time Allen had given them away to Lavi after having sex, and shit, everyone was seriously shocked that their cute little Allen wasn't virgin white anymore, which is ironic because his hair has a mind of its own.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving... Extinguisher is on the wall."

"Yuu-pon~!"

--

Kanda was impatient. He was impatient and frustrated. He was impatient, frustrated and curious. Allen had promised him a huge surprise that he wouldn't regret, and it involved sweets which he knew Kanda hated more than anything else edible. Allen practically ate everything so there was nothing he wouldn't eat, just put a plastic can that smells like strawberries in front of him and he'll gobble up that shit too, it's mind-blowing how such a small boy can fit all that food in them. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing, so Kanda stood up and walked down the hallway to their table by the shoe rack with a mirror reflecting his appearance. He picked up the smooth surfaced red phone and was greeted by a loud cry of hysteria from a certain... acquaintance.

"SHE HAS A KID!! SHE HAS A KID!! SHE HAS A KID!!" Lavi's alert voice warned the Japanese man that if he didn't put the phone down right this minute, Lavi would pull him into something horrible on his special day where he had planned to give Allen something memorable. Yeah, he held the phone a great distance away from his ear and was still capable of hearing Lavi's terrified screams from the other line. He was shutting him ou—

"AND DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP YUU!!"

Damn.

"It's Kanda, Baka Usagi. What the fuck do you want now? Do you realize what day it is today?"

He was responded with a long serious of short breaths and hyperventilating. Lavi never was great with woman. He'd take one look at them, call his infamous 'strike' and smoothly chat with them and end up with a date or more. His life was pretty useless Kanda realized, going from girl to girl was unsatisfactory and he'd create several enemies wherever he went, because honestly, who wants to have a great night in bed and wake up to nothing and finally realizing you've been cheated into sex? Yeah, no one. There was that one time though where he immeidatley fell for a girl he met at a coffee house, it had started with him just adoring her hair which was a a mixture of brown with blonde highlights, natural highlights. When he went to talk her up she introduced herself as "Hey, I'm Olivia. But you can call me God.", and that line knocked Lavi off of his feet. It was from then on that he only stuck to one woman, and for 6 months. For Lavi, that's pretty fucknig amazing. But then she moved back to Germany because she'd been offered an internship at a hospital in her old town and people know long-distance relationships don't work... so they ended it the night before she left with a midnight stroll through the park.

You'd think the jackass would learn not to play around with woman anymore, but obviously his brain that only consists of sex-obsessed thoughts has decided to continue this pathetic charade.

"Ohh right~ It's your anniversary! Happy anniversary~! She has a kid!!" Once again Kanda held the phone away from his ear which was close to losing his hearing and buried his head into his free hand with a sigh escaping his lips.

"Okay. Look. I don't give a fuc—"

"See, I just met her at the bar last night! And she seemed fine and fun, and _god _does she have a body to die for!"

"Gay."

"Right. But then see.. I took her back to my place and we had our night! And when I woke up she was still in my bed!! And she made me breakfast!! That ain't right!!"

"Appreciate someone's effort for fucks sake." Kanda groaned as he looked up into the mirror, capturing his every Asian feature and portraying a perfect image of his glossy hair swaying behind his back. His long bangs in the front were still a bit wet but his fringe had dried up and was held in its usual place which framed his beautiful face, with the help of his bangs of course.

"No! I don't want to! And then when I said I had to go to work, she offered to drive me!! And when I said she shouldn't cus it's a half hour drive away she said it's fine because it's on the way to HER KID'S PRESCHOOL!!! ARGGGHHH!! ARRGH!! ARRGH—"

Kanda hung up the phone. Okay, he was not dealing with Lavi. Especially not when some woman out there actually had the deceny to stay behind a night and cook a wonderful meal for their partner just because they have the heart to. How the Baka Usagi didn't see this through his one emerald eye infuriated Kanda to no end, because what Lavi had just described was what had happened the first time he and Allen had... gone all the way. Kanda had woken up to the smell of toast and eggs and found Allen hovering over the stove with a pink apron tied around his waist and a spatula in his mouth. And he still cooks for Kanda now.

Kicking off his combat boots Kanda leaned down to pick them up and place them on the shoe rack next to Allen's yellow sneakers which reminded him of yellow yarn.

"Yuu-pon! You can come in now!"

Kanda turned his head towards the opening of the kitchen before pulling himself up and casually strolling over to the entrance, wondering what Allen had prepared for him. And wow, the sight that he walked in on was... delectable. Laying in the middle of the dining table was Allen wearing... nothing. Well, you couldn't get a good view of him in all his glory because he was sitting in a kneeled position between his legs and his arms were clasped and in between his legs covering the area Kanda was aching for the most. A tint of red covered Allen's face whilst his white hair was covering his eyes; you could tell he wasn't too confident with himself but it took a lot of guts to present such a _lovely _meal for his lover.

Around the table were various plates of desserts such as Allen's favorite, mitarashi dango, the lemon pie he had previously baked, a low cake which looked to be cheesecake, a bowl of whipped cream, a bowl of steamy hot choclate sauce and a cup of berries including cherries and strawberries. Kanda mentally frowned upon seeing the other plates, because really, the only sweet thing he wanted was the clear fluid that would elicit from the younger male.

Mouth still agape Kanda had his eyes wander over every inch of the milky skin in front of him, following his smooth arms to his flat chest and continuing onwards towards his creamy legs. Allen's lithe body was droolworthy... and it was all Kanda's.

"S-so... how do you like it?" Still blushing Allen raised his head the slightest bit to get a good view of Kanda's response, not to mention his reaction was satisfying to the young boy on the table. Awkward silence filled the room as the Japanese teen stood promptly where he was, not even flinching or blinking, which scared Allen a bit. Had his plan failed? Did he do it wrong? Oh god, he did it wrong. Why did he mess _everything _up? What the hell was wrong with him? Ugh, don't go there...

"I like it." Allen pulled his head up.

"R-really?"

"...Yeah. It's... excellent."

Allen looked around himself and examined all the plates he had surrounding him. He was a bit flustered still but he was regaining his composure and felt like edging Kanda on, getting him to come, no, to _want _to come to Allen. Looking straight into his lover's astonished eyes Allen put on his angel baby-face and bit his lower lip, at the same time spreading a low blush on his cheeks.

"Well... it is for you. Come and get it."

Kanda's open mouth shut momentarily before turning into a wide smirk with dark intentions, his eyes revealing nothing but lust and hunger. Carefully taking gentle steps towards the table he breathed heavily, he was literally shaking with anticipation. And this didn't go unnoticed with Allen as he involuntarily leaned back awaiting Kanda to grab a hold of his wrist, pin him to the table and fuck him senseless.

...Well, that was _his _intention after all.

He was lost in his thoughts (A/N: how this is possible at such a heated moment I have NO idea how he manages O.o) and didn't notice Kanda's body heaving itself onto the table, bringing up on knee and grasping Allen's thights which seemed to pull him out of his thinking. Kanda let one hand slide from Allen's thigh to his waist, gripping it and dragging himself closer to Allen. His eyes revealed the sexual hunger he had for the younger boy and his face was mere inches from the other, a wide smirk still planted on his mouth. Allen was shivering, and quite a bit. He felt the intense look that Kanda was giving him and felt himself flush profoundly, and the fact that the Japanese teen's other hand was swirling around his chest, gently brushing his fingers over his nipple wasn't helping. Kanda always was a tease.

"Nn..." He slid one eye shut in fear that he might let out a light gasp, and they had only just begun. Chuckling softly Kanda leaned forward to place his lips onto Allen's, but was stopped when a finger came up to his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah." The joyous tone in his voice could not mean anything well. Confusion written all over the Japanese teen's face and it was notciceable by his lover who looked to his left before taking two of his fingers and dipping it into the whipped cream. He swirled his fingers around in the thick substance before tugging it out and drew a thin line of white across his own lips. Not catching the hint Kanda raised a wondering eyebrow.

"Your lips can only touch where something sweet has been." It was amusing to watch Allen talk with white fluff on his lips which seemed to be dripping down his bottom lip, and Allen begin himselg couldn't resist the temptation and licked up the trail.

"Trust me, of everything on this table, you're the sweetest." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and damn him, making Allen blush furiously once more and look down at the table. Smirking to himself Kanda proceeded to advance—

"The rule stays Yuu."

Damnit all.

"But.. I don't like sweets." His left eyebrow was twiching in an attempt to stay calm.

"But you like me." Followed by a sweet smile.

"That's different, the desserts don't moan or yell our my name as they reach ecstasy."

Pounding his fist on his lover's chest Allen let out a high-pitched 'Yuu' before he sighed. He felt defeated, but he wouldn't give up! His main objective was to get Kanda to like sweets! And he would succeed! He would go down in history for this! Yes... 'The Man Who Got Yuu Kanda To Eat Sweets'! Everyone will know about it!

Scooching back so Allen was out of Kanda's reach he looked overh is shoulder and let out a low sigh.

"Alright then. I guess you don't wan—" And before he could finish the rest of his sentence he had been pulled back to Kanda who had him locked in a position; the position where Kanda's arms where holding onto Allen's waist as his legs were situated on either side of the Japanese teen, and still on his back. Shocked, he looked up and was greeted with Kanda's lips crashing onto his own and moving, slowly at first but then edging Allen on to open his mouth. As he did he felt something warm invade his mouth and immdeaitley recognized it as Kanda's tongue, clashing his own with his lover's and creating a hot battle of dominance, which Kanda won eventually. Allen was thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lover's hands running up and down his sides and around his back and legs, every touch was a breathe-taking sensation, and Allen ended up moaning into Kanda's mouth earlier than he'd expected. He could feel him smirk and moved his own hands to the back of Kanda's neck and into his hair, tugging at his hairband.

Finally they both seperated, gasping for air and Allen's chest was heaving up and down at a fast pace. Sitting up Kanda reached for his hairband and started to untie it, grinning all the while at Allen who had propped himself up on his elbows and waiting impatiently for his lover to come back down and finish what he started. He fianlly got that damn thing off and flung it across the room and ignored the fact that it landed in the sink which was filled with water and a few plates lying in the substance. He was about to head down again before he stopped and realized Allen was looking at his surroundings. Damn. This. Kid. Aggrivated and annoyed he hesitantly reached out to a random bowl, which turned out to be chocolate sauce. He glanced up on the other desserts before dipping his own finger into the bowl and drawing it out, his slick fingers moving across Allen's chest and painting a beautiful picture of random strings.

"I don't see why you made lemon pie." Allen was writhing under Kanda's touch and could barely respond with an adequate answer.

"I... like lemon." (A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it xD)

"I can't use it you know."

"I.. Aah.. I'll eat it later." A light chuckle escaped Kanda's lips, thinking that at such a time Allen had still planned to devour an innocent pie who was about to witness something very inhumane and animalistic. He finished splattering chocolate over Allen's chest and gently placed the bowl back onto the table. He leaned down and let his nose nuzzle into Allen's neck before nipping lightly at the soft skin, eliciting a few gasps from the boy beneath him.

"Nn.. Yuu... no.. no teasing..." But the moan that followed his resisting comment was making it hard for Kanda to believe what he just said. But still, wanting more, he moved his mouth down to Allen's collarbone and licked a wet trail of saliva to the centre of his chest, where his collarbones meet. And from there he lapped up the chocolate that was exposed over Allen's chest, his tongue sliding across the smooth skin and licking up all the dark substance before he was satisfied and had permission to explore more of Allen's body. He attached himself to one of the boy's nipples and playfully let his tongue dip into the tip, sucking lightly and biting it once in a while with Allen's gasp and moans following. His next move was to make Allen groan, and the part that would make him scream was on the inside.

"A-ah... Yuu..! Ngh.." Flailing his head from side to side Allen ran his fingers through Kanda's silky hair, grabbing ahold of strands and moving his chest up to get more of that sensual friction between him and the hot mouth. He let out a frustrated groan when Kanda moved up and sat up straight. Confused Allen tried to look through his bangs that were covering his eyes, and all that he could make out was Kanda reaching over him for something. He came back with a bowl of whipped cream, the same one Allen had used to demonstrate how Kanda had to work to get to the deliciousness which is 'Allen'. Running his fingers through the white substance Kanda pulled his hand back and immediatley placed the bowl onto his right side, as far as away as possible from him. He smirked as he watched the stuff clouded through his fingers like some sort of cloud; he find out funny that what he held in his hand symbolized and looked a lot like the area he was going for.

He let his hand wander down Allen's chest and down his stomach, stopping abrubtly at his abdomen and watched his lover's reaction; and Allen was writhing, thrusting his hips upwards ever so lightly only so he could feel Kanda's warmth against him. Satisfied with the reaction Kanda let his hands grip Allen's member and started to gently rub the substance on his fingers around the tip and running it down until it reached th—

"Aah! Yuu!" Allen threw his head backwards as Kanda continued to pump his hand up and down the length, meanwhile enjoying the view of Allen sweating and letting out gasps, calling his name. Still working on Allen's lower regions Kanda leaned over his lithe body and attached himself to Allen's neck, sliding his tongue over his favorite spot which gained him a few hard pants from his lover. Enjoying the feel of Allen moving beneath him he thought it would soon be time to bury himself inside the fresh and tight body. He kept nipping and sucking on the spot on Allen's neck, biting once in a while just to hear Allen run out of air temporarily and have him thrust his body upwards. His hand was still applying the moisture to Allen's member, but he thought that now was enough and brought his hand up to Allen's mouth.

"Lick." A command which turned Allen on even more and he accepted the fingers with high energy, starting from between Kanda's fingers and licking it up all the way to the tip of his nimble fingers; the sight had Kanda riled up and panting silentlt to himself. He couldn't wait to move on to the next step of his sexual rollercoaster.

Once Allen was done with cleansing Kanda's fingers and licking up every bit of whipped cream that was left on his hand, Kanda dove down to Allen's lower regions and engulfed his lover's hard member, bobbing his head up and down. Allen was in heaven; sweet, sweet heaven! He let out a loud moan and tilted his head backwards causing his hair to flail into his eyes once more, but it didn't matter because he immediatley shut them when Kanda put his mouth over his erection and started sucking. Allen thrust his hips upwards wanting more of what Kanda was doing, but Kanda was holding his hips down and his hold was very strong, far too strong for Allen.

"Naah..! Aah!"

Kanda slid his tongue around the member and wrapped his hand around the bottom, using his other hand to hold Allen down so he wouldn't gag Kanda during his proccess. He let his tongue flow over the tip of Allen member and feeling that Allen was about to come, and very soon, he licked a long trail from the bottom of Allen's length to the tip and ran his tongue through the slit on the tip. And then Allen came into Kanda's mouth, with an intense groan to boot.

"Nggh.." With his eyes still shut, Allen panted heavily and tried to regain his voice and breathe, lying on the table with his body glazed in sweat. He had just come and he knew it wasn't the end of it; Kanda liked to stick to the rule 'If You Don't Make Your Uke Come Five Times, You're Doing It Wrong.' Damn whoever invented that rule and bless their heart for making Allen experience that wonderful pleasure four times over.

His body shivered when he felt something warm around his abdominal area, and he wasn't surprised to witness Kanda lapping up the remains of Allen's white, sticky liquid that had just errupted from him. In some sick, sort of twisted way Allen enjoyed watching Kanda work on him, wanting to taste every part of him and exploring every crook and crevice of Allen's small body. Finally done with getting every inch of Allen's lower region clean, and satisfied with the god-blessed taste that he had just gotten (this was definitley his favorite dessert), he pushed himself away from Allen momentarily and jumped off the table landing with his two stable feet on the ground.

He quickly shrugged off his jacket which he had worn this entire time, unbuttoned his jeans before tugging off his jumper and throwing it onto the floor. He turned his attention towards his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, then jumped out of the heap of clothing latched around his feet. As he kicked his jeans away from the table he noticed Allen's lustful gaze penetrating his thoughts, and smiled a wicked grin before running his hand over his chest and facing Allen.

"Like what you see?" Allen looked up with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"_No. _**Love **what I see." He smiled sheepishly only to be attacked by Kanda's hungry lips crashing onto his own. Their mouths moved in unison once more and Allen let his eyes slide shut and lose himself in the moment. After a while they both parted, panting heavily with strings of saliva still connecting their mouths. Kanda recovered quicker and brought his fingers up to Allen's mouth and waited impatiently.

"You know you want it."

Augh! Kanda knew him so well it was frustrating! And he really did want it... badly! So he did as he was told and started circling his tongue around the two fingers in his mouth, soaking them up and making sure all his saliva was attached to those two fingers to make the entry less painful. When he had completed his mission, he pulled his mouth back so Kanda knew he was done. And with that, he pulled himself onto the table fully and sat kneeling. Allen being the one who wanted it more, much more than Kanda, or at least he thinks, spread his legs slowly, widening the space between his two feet so Kanda could get room to easily access. Licking his lips seductively the Japanese teen ran his hand around Allen's thigh before pulling him closer to him, with one leg over his shoulder to grant better access to Allen. Asking his lover to lean back fully he trailed his other hand down to Allen's erection, past that and down to his entrance. Smirking to himself he started circling his finger around the tight entrance, making sure that the fluid was fully spread out before pushing one finger into Allen. The younger boy jerked, his muscles tensing at the uncomfortable feel inside of him, but after getting a minute to adjust himself he began to relax. At his point Kanda brought in another finger and hesitantly though about pulling it out, because Allen's facial expression was showing the beginning of unbearable pain. He hushed Allen and let him pant and breathe slowly whilsthe began to gently move his fingers and scissored inside of the young body, almost choking due to the warm tightness.

"Hahh.. hahh... Ah!" Allen let his hands wander around the table and gripped onto the cloth, his knuckles turning white. Kanda's soothing voice calmed him down a bit and after he had gotten used to Kanda scissoring inside of him, he began to relax and breathed at an even pace. However, the third digit made him gasp and he desperatley tried to remember how to breathe.

"Nnh.. Hn.." His mouth parted slightly before letting out a low moan and tried to push himself further down, wanting more of the touch, the feeling, the sensual erotica. Kanda eventually pulled out his fingers and was granted with a soft whimper of irritation from Allen; apparently his body liked the feeling of Kanda inside of him more than he thought. He grabbed Allen's opposite leg and heaved it between his arm and leg, grabbing a tight hold of Allen's thin waist before looking deeply into his eyes. They were full of lust and wanting, his panting became more evident and his forehead was coated by a thin layer of sweat.

"Do you have lube?"

"No... Do without."

"Are you sure?" He was responded by a nod and decided to agree with Allen. He positioned himself by Allen's entrance and waited for the signal that he was ready; Allen nodded and tightly gripped onto the sheets, awaiting the sheet pain that would come before the heavenly bliss. Kanda eased into Allen's entrance, blocking out the cries and groans of pain from Allen, concentrating mainly on sheathing himself fully in the warm body. He went in further until he was almost covered from the tip to the bottom, and then pulled out.

"Nnh..!" He thrust in hard this time and gained a loud yell of his name from his lover. He kept on repeating this action, starting off slow so Allen could get used to it, and then increasing the speed, going at a pace in which Allen could rock himself into. They both moved in unison moaning out their pleasures, engulfed in erotic touch and feel. Allen raised his hips to give Kanda a better angle, and gripped onto the table cloth as if his life depended on it, pulling on the sheets causing several of his plates and bowls to fall over the side of the table and shatter into tiny pieces as they collided with the floor. Kanda pounded harder into Allen and enjoyed the sounds the boy was giving, he tried to re-arrange his position so he could hit that sweet spot within Allen that would make him scream.

And he did.

"Yuu!" Allen flung his head backwards and cried out, his voice filling every room of the apartment, and possibly the neighbours too.

Grinning Kanda continued to hit that spot, over and over until he could feel himself close to coming. He ran his hand down Allen's stomach and pumped his member, wanting Allen to come before he did. His thrusts increased their speed and they became harder, Allen's voice became louder and his voice was closer to hoarse, the table was swaying and seemed unstable, but none of it mattered as they lived in the midst of the moment. Allen cried out before he came all over his stomach and Kanda's hand.

"Ah, God. Yuu!" Still panting Kanda slid his eyes shut and felt the muscled tightening around himself, and he too came eventually. Both of the males covered in sweat and breathing harshly remained in their positions for a few minutes before Kanda decided to pull out, followed by a groan of protest from his lover. He looked over the work he had done and was thoroughly pleased with what he had accomplished, but it wasn't over. Three more times to go, and since it's their anniversary, and umilited and unknown amount of times to go. Proceeding to ravish Allen once more Kanda knocked all of the plates off the table before returning to his previous goal, his hands lingering on Allen's hips before one of them slid up and played with one of his nipples whilst he began to lick up Allen's sweet cum. The two lovers moans and panting with a lot of cries of names could be heard throughout the apartment complex and throughout the entire building too. Usually someone would have complained, but it was their anniversary and they were let off the hook this time, still, a few ceilings rocked real hard that night.

It ended with... lets just say, Allen couldn't speak for the next 3 days and they had to get a new table.

Turns out Allen did need the lube.

**--**

**I heard chocolate is better than sex xP BULLSHIT! xDD**

**If reading about it is better than chocolate, I doubt chocolate is better than the real thing.**

**Kyaah! I love the "Be My Umbrella" umbrella! xDD I think I'll use it in every one of my fanfics, so if you see a "Be My Umbrella" umbrella you'll know it's me :3**

**So what do yew think?? My first lemon which is like okaaaay... I've gotten a little bit of confidence thanks to the reviews on 'Less Than 20' lawl(iet) xD and I'd like to thank those ppl who reviewed and said it was good ^_^ but still, my confidence is low when it comes to writing SEX SCENES.. everything else is fine, I can do humor but it's dry and mainly inside jokes –sighs-**

**...Kanda really does love Allen's **_**white&&sticky **_**desert xDDD ahahahaha, i'm so perverted 3**


End file.
